


Love Like Water

by EvilPeaches



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Age Difference, Bathing/Washing, F/M, Kink Meme, Non linear time line, Romance, Sexual Content, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPeaches/pseuds/EvilPeaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the years, they have shared many moments together, the good and the bad. Behold; 5 different snippets of time all including water- kink request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like Water

**Author's Note:**

> This was another kink meme request over at tdkr_kink at Livejournal. The request was:
> 
> _Five baths/showers/washings they've shared over the years, from the platonic to the non-platonic, from the primitive to the luxurious (not necessarily in that order)_
> 
> There are a few minor corrections from the original on LJ, otherwise it is unchanged!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or TDKR.

The escape went from bad to worse so fast that Bane’s head was still spinning. Talia had not expected her father to be so opposed to her leaving the League with Bane. After he had been ex communicated, Talia had begged her father to reconsider. When he would not, she decided to pack her bags and go with Bane.  
  
She would not be separated from him. Not ever again.  
  
Some of the members had pursued viciously and much unnecessary blood had been shed. Talia had every chance to return to her father, as he would have welcomed her back no matter what with open arms. But she refused. She only wanted to be with one man and one man alone.  
  
Her father is not that man.  
  
Bane and Talia found a rundown bed and breakfast a whole country over. The owner had given them strange looks, but the money Talia had flashed was enough to buy some silence and a room. They are covered in scratches and other people’s blood, so they both bolt into the shower, eager to wash themselves clean.  
  
The spray pours over them as they diligently use their own soaps to clean away the red, watching as it swirls around the drain. Bane washes her hair gently, caressing her soft scalp and she leans into his touch willingly.  
  
They are both still fully clothed.  
  
:::

 

:::

 

“There is no way-”  
  
“Don’t be such a coward,” Talia hisses, cutting him off.  
Bane crosses his arms across his chest and looks at her sternly. “Do you have any idea what your father would do if he caught us together? He would end me!”  
  
She only grins at him coyly, the way only a teenage girl can. “Not if I give you a better ending first.”  
  
Bane plays with the idea in his head, feeling himself hardening in his pants. It would be tempting to simply walk into the shower and take her while she bit his shoulder, trying not to make any noise. Her small hands would grasp his shoulders tightly and she would wrap her legs around his hips and he would fuck her into the wall so hard that she wouldn’t be able to keep quiet-  
  
No. “As pleasant as that sounds, you know I can’t do that, my dear,” Bane says firmly.  
  
Talia gives him a very fake disappointed look before she grins at him. “Very well. I had hoped it wouldn’t come to this.”  
  
Bane watches in abject horror as she drops her towel, leaving her butt naked in front of him, her small breasts pert, her nipples erect from the sudden chill. “Oops,” she whispers, grinning at him devilishly.  
  
He watches as she bends over to pick up the towel and his eyes can’t help but be drawn to the spot between her legs. “Get in the shower,” Bane rasps, “now!”  
  
She squeals and ducks into the tiny shower, turning the spray on instantly. Bane sheds his clothing quickly and follows her in, barely squeezing into the small space. He presses her into the wall and runs his hands all over her body, past caring about soap and shampoo. He just wants her and he wants her before her father comes home from that mission.  
It is only minutes before he has her just as he imagined, up against the wall with her legs wrapped around him. Bane is happily thrusting away, grunting in time with her soft sighs of pleasure when they both hear, “Talia? Where are you?”  
  
Bane feels himself lose his boner instantly at the sound of Ra’s al Ghul’s voice in the other room.  
  
Shit.

 

:::

 

:::

  
“I smell _so_ bad.”  
  
Bane grimaces as he takes a whiff. “Yeah. I can testify to that, kid.”  
  
Her usually soft eyes glare at him before she leans in sniff him. “You are way worse. Do you think we can use some of our water to like…freshen up a little bit?”  
  
Bane nods and pulls the makeshift bowl they share here in the prison. They have some water that they collect during the rains; otherwise The Pit doesn’t exactly have a wonderful shower system. Not that you would want to shower in public anyway. Bane always uses the water they have on her first since he believes she deserves to feel clean the most. She has become everything to him and he will give her anything he can to make her happy.  
  
He soaks up some of the water with a small rag and brushes it over face gently, smiling as she shuts her eyes tight against the contact. Bane continues on to bathing her neck and arms, even her legs and back. He tries to get rid of as much filth as he can with the little they have. After he is done cleaning her the best he can, she returns the favor, scrubbing at his tougher skin to clear away the dirt and muck. Her small hands run over his body curiously, as she notes how different he is from her.  
  
When she is finished, she leans close to him, practically crawling into his lap. Talia presses her face into the crook of his neck and she inhales softly, giggling, “You still smell. But I kind of like it.”  
  
Bane only rolls his eyes.  
  
:::

  
  
:::  
  
They snuck out of the compound to go skinny dipping. Of course it was Talia’s most brilliant idea. Such ideas always were. Bane doesn’t even know why he follows along with some of them, yet he does anyway. It is as if he is powerless to go against her will, her every desire.  
  
When they arrive at the small, hidden pond, Bane strips off his shirt slowly, and then moves on to his pants. It is only after he has taken his pants off that he notices the odd look on his companion’s face. She had not really thought out the consequences of her plan, clearly. She is gazing at his body with a hungry look, almost naïve in a strange sort of way. She had never seen him so completely naked before, or any man (he hopes).  
  
He shrugs his powerful shoulders and steps into the cool water, submerging up to his hips. “Are you joining me, or catching flies?”  
  
Talia closes her formerly gaping mouth, still speechless. Finally, she reddens and says prettily, “If you could just…turn away for a moment?”  
  
The _audacity_. “You mean to tell me that you asked me out here to skinny dip with you, yet you are refusing to get naked in front of me?”  
  
Talia’s face gets even redder. “Please?”  
  
Bane scoffs and turns away, silently fuming. He tells himself not to mind so much, she is only a girl after all. He listens to the rustling of her clothing as she drops it all and briefly entertains the idea of turning around and looking just to spite her for this foolery.  
  
Then there is a loud shriek and a splash, signaling her arrival in the water. Bane turns and sees her submerged up to her chin, her face still beet red. He grins and splashes some water over her head and she splashes back at him, giggling. The water is quite cool, but neither of them care too much, enjoying each other’s company away from the compound and Talia’s overprotective father.  
  
Bane grins as he looks down at his close friend and says, “You know something, Talia?”  
  
“What?”  
  
His eyes crinkle even more above the mask as his grin widens. “This water is pretty see-through.”  
  
Talia wails in outrage.

 

:::

 

:::

  
He lounges in a bathtub that is large enough to be a small child’s pool. The water is warm and best of all clean, because he has bathed in far worse. Sighing through his mask, Bane leans back against the side of the unusually large tub, courtesy of Talia, and rests his head against the tiled edge. It is relaxing, an unhurried luxury. One he used to be unable to afford. Bane does not take such things for granted.  
  
Just as he never takes her for granted.  
  
He stares up at the ceiling as he waits, wondering how long it could possibly take her to get undressed. It feels like hours, yet it is only minutes when he finally hears her soft feet patter on the marble colored ceramic floor. “I thought you had gotten lost in your own closet,” Bane says, not looking at her.  
  
He cannot keep ignoring her visually for long. The water ripples with movement as she sticks one delicate foot into the tub, testing the water. Talia looks at him and pouts, “This is warmer than I usually like.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
Ignoring his almost flippant tone, Talia fully steps into the water, gasping as she submerges herself further. Bane’s eyes travel the length of her body, inch by inch before it disappears under the surface. “Too hot…” Talia mutters to herself as she moves over to his large frame.  
  
“It took you too long,” Bane responds drily, “I had to warm the water up repeatedly in your absence.”  
  
Within moments she is pressed against him, her breasts pressed flat against his hard chest. She looks up at him from lowered lashes and whispers huskily, “Forgive me?”  
  
He smiles under his mask, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Underneath the water, Bane runs his large hands up her thighs and to her rear, firmly settling there to gently knead the flesh. Her eyes flutter briefly as one of his hands brushes lower to her moist nether lips, parting them briefly. If he were able to kiss her, he would, but since he is unable to, he simply says, “Always,” and begins to pleasure her slowly, moving his fingers in and out of her small entrance. She is not yet ready for him to enter; she never is, so he must prepare her.  
  
Slowly.

Her hands dig into his shoulders tightly as she gasps and moans beautifully for him. While his hand works her from behind, Talia presses forward against him, pressing the front of her hips against his, rubbing against his growing erection. Bane groans as she undulates her hips against him, her own pleasure building from the frontal and internal stimulation. Bane lets her hump against his body as he adds two more fingers inside of her, stretching her soft walls to accommodate him.  
He loves how she writhes in his arms. Her soft gasps are growing louder and her body is getting wetter around his fingers. “Bane, please…” she groans against his neck as she buries her face there, kissing and biting at his skin.  
  
Bane removes his fingers and grasps himself, positioning his erection against her. Eager, as always, Talia presses herself down onto it, breathing out his name in ecstasy. Bane wraps his arms around her tightly as he thrusts up into her slowly, then faster just to hear her deep moans turn more high pitched as he bottoms out inside of her. She spreads her legs as wide as she can to suck him in deeper and she rides him as if she was born to. Bane runs his hands across her nipples, pinching them softly the way she likes, wishing he could suck them into his mouth, God how he wishes he could do that. He can only imagine how she would throw her head back and scream at the feeling of his warm mouth suckling at her breasts adoringly. Just the thought arouses him even more as their pace picks up.  
  
The water around them is sloshing, nearly over the sides of the tub, but neither of them care. Talia shoves herself down on his cock hard and Bane can barely keep himself from falling over the edge. He's losing his mind over the feeling of her wrapped around him, her delightful cries of pleasure. Just knowing that he is the reason she feels so much pleasure is enough to send him to the breaking point, the point where he would almost rip off his mask just to taste her skin, her sweat. Bane moans as he feels himself nearing, knowing his precum is coating her soft inner walls. He can’t go before… _he can’t he can’t_ …and then without warning she stiffens in his arms while she tightens around his cock hard, crying out her release. Bane almost cries out at the feeling but he only gives a low groan as he jerks up into her a few more times before he spills his release into her.  
  
They relax against each other in the now cooling water, holding each other close. “I love you,” she whispers in his ear.  
  
He knows, even after all these years.

 

 


End file.
